Sleepless
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Thatch is alone in the infirmary. He can't sleep. And then he gets a visit from someone unexpected.


**Follow up number two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thatch sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to fall asleep, not even at this late hour. He wanted nothing more to sleep, but it seemed like his mind simply didn't want to let him. Like even though it comprehended the fact he was exhausted, it just didn't want to give in to sleep. Thatch hated nights like this. Especially this particular night, when sleep was most beneficial.

His body had yet to regain any movement. But the worst part was he could still feel. He could still feel the horrible pain of where Pyro/Septimus kicked him, and his back still stung from hitting the wall. His body still felt warm from the sudden jolt of hitting the wall, and it felt like the stinging feel he gets after his leg falls asleep and it's waking up. Only THIS one wasn't going away as quickly. It was indefinite.

Luckily he could at least move his head. It had taken a hit to the wall as well, yet it was somehow fine. Guess he must've had a really hard head if it felt nothing after that. Turning his head to the right, he began eyeing the surgical equipment, wondering if the nurse had a knife or a scalpel. Now, don't get the wrong idea, he didn't want to cause any self harm to himself, he was actually genuinely curious. Many nurses at least had a scalpel, and he honestly hoped the school nurse didn't have one. He couldn't flee if she wanted to cause him pain. She'd been getting much better about it, but there would always be that lingering fear of a scalpel. Maybe this was what it was like to be Zeke, and being afraid of being dissected...

Sighing, he looked back up at the ceiling. He longed for movement again. Or at least a softer bed. Staying here, alone, unmoving, and bored out of his mind was not a very ideal for him. He'd rather be moving to the point he got tired, or at least to the point he wouldn't feel so... bored. This was torturous._ ' Now I know how Fatch must feel right now... ' _He thought sadly as his mind drifted to the older vampire. _' A whole month in a chair, and he loves running and moving around more than anyone I know... poor guy's gonna have such a tough time of it... '_

Once again he sighed, closing his eyes in another attempt to sleep. He figured he wouldn't be able to sleep, as he hadn't been able to in the past few hours, but he still felt like he should try. He just hoped the headmasters would be decent enough to give him a day off tomorrow. Even if he could move again, the sting would still return every once in a while. It was like being flipped on your back and getting the wind knocked out of you. It was horrible, and it sucked. He wouldn't wish it on anybody. Not even on his worst enemy.

Thatch was relieved when his breathing slowed a little. It was the first sign that he was finally relaxing. Maybe he could sleep now. It was also difficult to sleep now, because he usually slept on his side. Sleeping on his back felt so strange...

Just then he heard a slithering like sound along the ground, and instantly assumed it was Slither. _' But Slither should be asleep by now... ' _He thought curiously, slowly forcing himself to open his eyes. Turning his head, he soon found that it was, indeed, not Slither in the room. Instead, it was the headmasters Alder and Dash, who appeared to be trying to be as quiet as possible. _' But knowing them, this silence won't last long... ' _Thatch thought, mentally chuckling.

The twin headed creature sat on the chair next to him, looking different than normal. Like... not as upbeat maybe? He couldn't explain it, they just seemed different.

" How are you feeling Thatch? "

Dash started off, looking at him expectingly.

" Any better? "

Alder added, surprisingly much calmer than normal. Softer too, and Thatch was grateful for that. He had been alone in the quiet for so long, noise was not ideal right now. Slowly the vampire sighed, closing his eyes and looking back up at the ceiling.

" A bit. "

He answered quietly.

" Still a little sore, and I can't move yet. But uh... I-I'm alright. "

" That's good. "

Alder responded. Things fell silent after that, neither creature sure of what they should say. And Thatch was ok with it. He had never really gotten along with Alder or Dash, so he wasn't sure if he even wanted to talk to them. Besides, he WAS still tired. Maybe if he managed to fall asleep now, they'd go away. Although, he would admit, it was kinda nice to have a LITTLE company...

" ... Thatch, we've been meaning to ask you... "

Dash started up, causing Thatch to inwardly sigh. He was kinda hoping they'd stop talking...

" Why did you... save us from that demon...? "

Thatch could feel his eyes open wide upon hearing this. He had almost forgotten that he'd done that..._ ' Great. So now not only are they here, but now I'll have to justify my actions... '_ He thought a bit bitterly. _' Well... here goes nothing... '_

" Well... "

He began softly.

" I-I couldn't just let him kill you... "

" Even after all we've put you through? "

Dash began, Alder continuing shortly after.

" Like when we threatened to take you with us to the caverns unless you lost the sluggby match? "

" Or when we threatened to expel you if you didn't win the grimly award? "

" Or when we gave you dishes for taking the portrait of Jasper? "

" Or when you never listened to what I had to say when you gave me all those lines... "

Thatch added quietly, turning away from the older creature. In truth, he never forgot any of that. He remembered every bit clear as day. There wasn't a single threat or punishment he didn't remember...

" And yet you still saved us... "

Dash mumbled, getting the vampire's attention again.

" I wouldn't leave you to die... "

Thatch tried to explain.

" Admittedly we've had problems getting along, but I'm not heartless. That, and I WAS pretty bad back then... "

The child looked back at the ceiling, trying not to remember any bad thing he'd done. Or anything that followed.

" But you had no choice! "

Alder yelped, fisting his hand. (Tentacle)

" If you didn't then-! "

" Uh, Alder. "

Dash interrupted, looking at his brother.

" I don't think Thatch wants to remember that. "

Thatch smiled, really grateful Dash intervened like that. He really DIDN'T want to remember.

" Bottom line is... thank you for saving us Thatch. "

" ... You're welcome sirs... "

" And... we're sorry we gave you such a hard time. "

Immediately Thatch turned to look at them, truly surprised at what he'd just heard.

" If we'd known how much you'd been put through, we never would've given you such a hard time. "

" Even now we still do. "

Alder added, looking down. Thatch smiled softly, feeling very happy with what he'd heard. He never thought he'd live to see the day the HEADMASTERS would apologize. He wanted to say more, but the older creatures stood up and began heading towards the door. (Curtains)

" Get some rest Thatch. "

Dash said just at hearing range.

" You're excused from your classes tomorrow. "

Before Thatch could even say thank you, the headmasters were gone, and Thatch was left to ponder what had just taken place.

* * *

**Aw... I couldn't resist this. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
